Negima!: Handcuff Game?
by Mn'MRocks
Summary: Full summary inside, pure humor i think and wackiness and lots and lots of pairings here! FIRST STORY beware of writing skills xD
1. The Beggining

Hey guys this is my first story! please dont expect much from it.

Prolouge: Some explanations.....

Title: Negima!: Handcuff Game!?

Summary: The other staff members of the school (excuding Negi) have a plan to get the soon to be 4-A class altogether to have fun (probably not) in these stormy and rainy days for the rest of the vacation. The only question is, will they like it??

Rating: T for language and other stuff.

Genre: Humor and Romance

Characters: Acually all of them! Well except for the other bad guys, and Rakan and of course i think i'll add the "Thousand Master" if i can and some others too.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Negima! or any other anime, they belong to their respective owners.

So some notes before we begin our adventure,

1) I completely don't know what came through my head, it just popped out of my head when im bored in class, along with the other stories that popped along.

2) Sorry guys but you can't hadcuff Sayo (cuz she'll only pass through it XD) but she'll be in it, but as part of the ones to think of the plan.

3) Don't worry Sayo will have my OC as a ghost so she can pair up with him! His name is Koushiro Inugami, he'll pretend to be Kotaru's big bro that died many years.

4) In every chapter i think there be some hints of pairings in them, so keep your eyes peeled. (lol)

5) I made Chachamaru half-human and half-robot so she can transform if she likes. (blame Satomi for giving me mad scientist virus, and sorry for the ones who likes her being full robot)

6)I didn't make Fuuka and Fumika sisters (sorry) they just look alike, Fumika is still a Narutaki but i made Fuuka, Kazumi's little sister, so technically she's a Asakura in the story.

7) I made Negi and Kotaru like, 12 years old so they dont fall behind in 5 years.

8) Each pair will be handcuffed THE WHOLE VACATION, i really dont know Japan's vacations so i made it 120 DAYS!!! So i gotta write 120 LONG chapters for each day of the story. (and im guessing im gonna be in pain)

9) Chao is crossed out of the line there bacause lets pretend she was on vacation and went to China.

10) An last but not the least sorry but i got NO updating schedule so i really dont know when im gonna update. Please _give me tips on making my story improve, because im new to this whole story writing._

Now, to the story!

--------------------------(stop loooking at this)-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "WHAT!?!?!?" by 3-A class

It was a bright and sunny day at Mahora Academy-NOT!!! The sun was covered with dark gray clouds that brought heavy rains that almost feel like hail, and massive thunder and lightning that seems to last for weeks or days. This was the reason the 3-A class was trapped in their classrooms along with Inugami Kotaru, Negi's best friend, came to visit.

"How can this happen!? We've been stuck here in like, FOREVER!!!" Asuna whined or screamed at the whole class. " Kagurazaka Asuna, you don't have to do that to the whole class we already know that you stupid monkey!!!" Yukihiro Ayaka, A.K.A. Asuna's best friend since they were little, screamed in front of her.

Then suddenly Asuna threw a metal sharpener directly at Ayaka's face, which made her fall down and kicked Asuna's chair so she will fall dow backwards too. They continue throwing things at each other and punches and kicks. "Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!" are the only word that can be heard all over the school. Evangeline was getting anoyed of all the mindless fighting and chanting. "Chachamaru let's go outside, im getting hungry." She said to Chachamaru, who was watching the other girls. "Yes Master." was her only reply to her so called "Master".

Negi was trying to get the girls to stop fighting, and go back to their seats. But every time he stops them he was always being blown back by his students, Kotaru was enjoying the fight so he couldn't save Negi. The only ones who were not part of it was Nodoka, Yue, and Setsuna. "A-are you o-okay Negi-s-sensei??" Nodoka asked Negi, "I'm fine Nodoka-san, but i just can't seem to stop them from fighting." Negi runs to stop them again then he gets blown back again. "Please STO-" Negi wasn't finished until, "Stop the fighting you girls." Takimichi T. Takahata, the girls' former teacher before, ordered them.

"T-t-takahata-sensei!! We're sorry w-we w-w-were fighting!" Was all Asuna said while she was blushing madly at her crush. "Please stop, we figured out how to spend you're days here without getting bored." Takimichi simply stated "REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The girls screamed, causing i massive wind. "Yes, lets go to Dean Konoemon's room for him to explain the rules of the game you will all have to play, so shall we go then?" by that, the girls and Kotaru suddenly disappeared from the classroom, and now heading to Konoemon's room, A.K.A. Konoe Konoka's grandfather. "When will they stop acting like children, well then again, we can't stop them even if we try." by that state, Negi approched Takimichi "Thank you Takimichi-san for stoping them." "Don't thank me, soon they will explode again" they simply laughed, and then headed to the office.

"WHAT!?!?!?" was the owrd that echoed throughout every inch of the whole school or maybe even outside to Evengeline's cabin. "That's right girls!! HAHAHAHA you are going to play a game called the 'Handcuff Game!' created by us!!!!" Konoemon laughed out loud at all of them, by that time all the girls and even Negi and Kotaru's jaws dropped to the ground and some others who did purple lines on the sides of their heads. By the silence Konoemon explained the rules "So here are the rules!!! We are going to draw names out of this box to see who will be the pairs!!" suddenly a black top hat with their names of them inside just popped out of nowhere.

Konoemon continued, "We will now draw one person then its up to her/him to draw a partner, UNDERSTAND!?!?!" by that loud scream all of them returned back to normal and said "YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That's good now for the draws!!!" he pulled a rolled up paper inside and opened it "Konoe Konoka my grand-daughter, you may now pull a paper out of the hat!" "Hai, Grandfather!" she ran towards the hat and pulled out another piece of rolled up paper, "Ahhhhh YAY!! Sec-chan is my partner!!!" she said but not really screamed, and after that Setsuna blushed lightly. "OK!!! now come here and Takimichi will do the rest!" they headed towards him and cout come a handcuff on his hand, he hadcuffed them together."I forgot to mention that the hadcuffs are surrounded with a magic barrier so you cant escape them HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Konoemon said then laughed.

'awwwww man' 'what a drag' 'this is nonsense' 'how is that possible' were words that can be heard from the group."Next up is Asakura Kazumi!! step here!" after that, Kazumi, the school's #1 paparazi, stepped out of the complaining crowd. "Alright! Its my turn to pick my own!" she rushed to the hat and pulled something out of it "What are you doing-mya~ im in front of a game-mya~" Shichimi said to her. "Huh!?" Kazumi's eyes were wide while staring at the stretchable cat that Haruna, the artistic one in class, drew months ago."Uhhh,oh, sorry-mya~ Motsu and I will just go somewhere else-mya~" Motsu just then jumped out of the hat "Yea they are too many people here to play cards-in a good way." "Bye-mya~" "Bye guys-in a good way" and that, they jumped out the window with the deck of cards in top of Shichimi's head.

"That was.......weird, well anyway that's done im gonna draw again!!!" Kazumi again pulled something, and thank Kami it was just a piece of paper not anything like a chupacabra."It says......Hasegawa Chisame!" "WHAT!?!?" Hasegawa Chisame, the class' computer maniac, and secretly known as net idol 'Chui' screamed at the top of her lungs."Stop complaining about it and head over to Takimichi!!!" Konoemon said to her "But, but but why K-" then Konoemon interupted her "NO BUTS!! Now you two head over to Takimichi!!!!" "F-f-fine" Chisame gave up to after they were infront of him they were suddenly handfuffed to each other. _'DARN IT!!!! Now she'll find out that im Chui, DARN THIS!!!' _Chisame thought to herself, _'OH YEA!! Now i can find out the school's most secrative person's secrets!!!' _Kazumi thought as the same time as Chisame.

---------------------------------(now look at this, fast forward to the others!!!)---------------------------------

After 5 minutes 10 pairs were handcuffed, those pairings are Asuna and Ayaka, Negi and Nodoka, Haruna and Yue, Kotaru and Natsumi, Chizuru and Akira, Mana and Kaede, Fuuka and Fumika, Madoka and Misa, Ako and Sakurako and Evangeline and Chachamaru. Now to their thoughts!!

----------------------------(now to the thoughts of demonic or angelic things)-----------------------------------------

Asuna:

_'I have to spend the WHOLE vasation this my worst rival!?!?! I hate this game soooo much!! This is sooo outta my head, im getting a headache here! AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Im gonna kill her!!!!'_

Ayaka:

_'How did i get this stupid monkey as my partner!!!! I hate her sooooooo very much!! Wait this will ruin my class reputation here in my school, i want Negi-sensei as my parter not her! Wait why am i calling it 'her' she's a monkey alien!!!'_

Negi:

_'So my partner here is Nodoka san, i wish this will go well for the two of us, well at least these handcuffs are stretchable and can reach a distance about 3 kilometers...'_

Nodoka:

_'Oh no, im paired up with Negi-sensei what will i do!? I'm so nervous, i think im gonna faint, but no i need to stay strong with Negi-sensei to i cant faint here!'_

Haruna:

_'I really dont know what the point of this game is, what really is it??_

Yue:

_' *yawn* i need to get some rest im too tired'_

Kotaru:

_'So im gonna be paired up with Natsumi-san huh? I think she's better than anyone else in these class.'_

Natsumi:

_'Uh, so im paired up with Kotaru-kun awwww he's still so cute! Like Negi-sensei!_

Technically Chizuru is thinking about food, because she didn't eat breakfast or something, and for Akira, well she's thinking if she'll win the swimming contest for Mahora. And its obvious what Mana and Kaede where thinking about, Mana thinks about buying the brand new guns just released at the stores, and Kaede was thinking of how she can advance her ninja skill further more. Fuuka and Fumika were thinking about playing with each other all vacation for fun. Madoka was thinking if they will win the cheerleading contest, and Misora is just thinking of going for the church to pray for all of them. Ako was thinking if she will grow up to be a well-known nurse and Sakurako was thinking of gambling after this. Evangeline was thinking about training after this stupid thing, and for Chachamaru well, it was only some circuitry and stuff like that.

-----------------------------------------------(to the other pairs!)-------------------------------------------------

"Okay now only a few more to go!" Konoemon stated "Okay so..........Ku Fei draw your partner from the hat!" "Huh? It says Hiro?? No ones name is Hiro here!" now Ku was confused because there were now other guys here. Just then someone knocked on the door and asked if they could come in, they sounded like four boys here. "Come in, come in here!!" Konoemon replied. And then the door------

-------------------------------------(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)-----------------------------------------------

sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I'll just back slowly then RUN AWAY!!!! *starts running* sorry but i need to get rest for school bye!!!

please click the big magical green button down _____________________here!


	2. By Sayo

Hey guys!! This is chapter 2 of the handcuff game, but first a little chat with them.(no not a chat room)

Me: So guys! How was it? Was i a good pairer or what?

Chisame: You suck, why did you have to pair me up with Kazumi!?

Me: Oh you'll see, you'll see very soon MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

*Kazumi enters the room*

Kazumi: Hey guys how's it hanging?

Me: You're all lucky that the handcuffs can reach a distance -.-

Kazumi & Chisame: Huh? What did you say??

Me: Uhhh nothing!! I just said its on with the story!!

-----------------------------(that was a close one)------------------------------

_Last Chapter Overview:_

_"Okay now only a few more to go!" Konoemon stated "Okay so..........Ku Fei draw your partner from the hat!" "Huh? It says Hiro?? No ones name is Hiro here!" now Ku was confused because there were now other guys here. Just then someone knocked on the door and asked if they could come in, they sounded like four boys here. "Come in, come in here!!" Konoemon replied. And then the door------_

Now on with the story!!!

_Chapter 2 "New students are here? And ones a ghost!?" By Sayo_

And then the door revealed 2 boys possibly the same age as them and one ghost echoing with them, and this caught Sayo's attention. Konoemon was indeed excited about this, "You boys! Introduce yourselves to them." "Hai" was their only reply. A boy with dark brown hair and cold black eyes stepped forward first and said "My names Konoe Hiro, im Konoka's brother she never knew of. So I have been a secret from her. My interests are fighting stronger opponents than me. "

Hiro had Karate clothes still on, because he just finished his classes for the day he had the second to the strongest belt, the brown karate belt. That made Ku Fei interested in him, Konoka was surprised that nobody told her about this earlier, Setsuna had no surprise at all she knew this the first day she guarded Konoka. The girls were surprised and took a closer look at them.

The others were admiring them for their *ahem* bodies and some were taking pictures of them for their album (really easy to guess) and this made the boys pretty annoyed of them. "Ok Hiro!! Please go to Takimichi with Ku Fei to get this over with" Konoemon said while making his signature laugh at the end. "Hai" the two of them replied with out hesitation.

Konoemon spoke once again "While their being handcuffed, continue introducing yourselves to them!" A blond hyper active boy stepped forward and yelled his introduction ho everybody (no hes not Naruto) "ALRIGHT!! My turn! Hey people, My name is Yukihiro Ren!! I love doing gymnastics even it makes me weird! And Im Ayakas brother that she never mentioned before to you AT ALL!" and by that statement, everybody knew why she didn't say a word to everyone.

."Now for my turn." a voice behind Ren said a little softly than the others. Then a ghost appeared on front of Ren and introduced himself "Hello everyone! My name is Inugami Koushiro, I don't really like anything that much except my friends. I'm an ancestor of Kotaru. Everyone was surprised because they never knew about this before, heck even Kotaru didn't know about this at all either.

------------------------------(after a few minutes of introducing)--------------------------------

"Well now that you all know each other! Im gonna draw another name from the hat!" Konoemon reached for the hat, a pause sneeze, continue, another pause, then speak "Im too sloppy to reach it, Takimichi you take over!" "Yes headmaster" was his only reply. "Next up is,.........Hakase Saotomi you may now draw from the hat." "Yes sensei!" Saotomi reached for the hat, "It says, Yotsuba Satsuki." Saotomi said with a hint of happiness in her voice. "Ah, yes now will you come here for the handcuffs." Takimichi said to them.

Takimichi pulled out another name from the hat. "Next is Ren, you may now draw a name from the hat." after hearing this Ren rushed to the hat "ALRIGHT!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!!!! IT SAYS, SASAKI MAKIE!!!" Upon hearing this Makie instantly blushed a light red on her cheeks, but wasn't really visible.

"Okay last but not the least is Aisaka Sayo and Inugami Koushiro will be paired automatically because you two are the only ones left, well the good thing is we've constructed a ghostly hancuff so you two cant slip out of it." Takimichi slightly grinned at his own statement.

Konoemon grinned his biggest grin, then laughed so loud that all of them suddenly stared, then he spoke, "ITS OFFICIAL!! Now the Mahora's very first Handcuff game begins tomorrow!! Your all dismissed, you may now go back to your class and continue your lessons."

Everyone left the office without complaints, witch was really a complete surprise because they always complain if they go back to class after an almost exciting thing happens.

They were completely quiet while making their way through the hallways, Negi was surprised at this. But the truth is, they were all whispering quietly about rumors and scoops and stuff so their sensei will dismiss them early for being so behaved.

Well, they were absolutely correct, once they reached class Negi spoke "Im all proud of you all for being behave until now. Now you are all rewarded by dismissing the classes for today.". They all left without a sound until there out of school. Then after that.... "YAY!!!!! YES, OUR PLAN WORKED!!!!!!" they all screamed that until it reached the ends of the world!!! Or at least the whole school......

After all that has happened they gone back home with excitement in their eyes, literally. Well of course the others moved to the others house or apartment, because they were handcuffed.

--------------------------------(TO SAYO!)------------------------------------

After that little incedent Sayo was too shy to talk with Koushiro, she never felt that way to any other boy that she met before, even Negi and Kotaru who are sooo cute...well lets go to them shall we,

Sayo and Koushiro are just walking, or floating to his abandoned apartment because they can't stay at the class anymore, they can only go there when its time for school like the others. Sayo was in her own world thingking _'Im too nervous while im trying to talk to him....ive never felt like this before, whenever i start a conversation with him, i always freeze up even if i havent said a word yet!!! I think im...im.....im f----" _while Sayo was in her dream world, Koushiro spoke to her. "Hey are you okay?? You seem preety dazed while im talking to you a moment ago...whatcha thinking bout'? Kaoushiro said while waving his hand in front of her face.

Sayo snapped out of her dream world while she heard his voice, she noticed that his face was getting closer and closer to hers, her face suddenly heated up and replied as quickly as possible. "Y-y-es im f-fine!! Don't w-wory about me!! S-s-so, a-are we h-ere yet?" was her almost fainting reply. Koushiro suddenly bursted out "Gosh! You really weren't listening to me huh? Ive seen saying countless times that were already here!!"

"I-im sorry!!" she bowed at her to show that she's really sorry. He suddenly realized what he said "W-well i should be the one saying sorry for bursting like that!" they bowed together and hit their heads "Ite!! I thought we were ghosts! Why didn't we gone through each other then!?" Koushiro bursted with pain. "I dont really know, maybe these cuffs have magical circumstances or something..." Sayo said while rubbing her not so ghostly forehead.

Koushiro thought for a while till a light bulb suddenly appeared above his head "Well, i think that Takimichi and Konoemon guy tricked us to wearing these handcuffs!! Maybe their really secret assasins that will kill us all!!!!!" there was a thought bubble that has Takimichi in gangster clothes with a gun and a group, and Knoemon with a bazooka and he was the leader of Takimichi's gangster group.

Sayo was a little confused about the thought bubble and said "Ummm i dont think thats the point, why didn't he eliminate us before?? He got good chances with everyone, i dont think he's an assasin." his thought suddenly floated away "Hmmm you got a point there, well, let's go inside my apartment now, im getting cold out here and its 10:45 P.M. lets discuss this tomorrow, alright?" Sayo blushed a little at this point but replied "Yea me too, i agree with you lets discuss this tomorrow...."

"Alright!! I hope you dont hate my apartment its a little messy but, we can clean it up! Well, im too tired so lets go to sleep inside then, we'll do the cleaning tomorrow." Koushiro said with the biggest grin on his face. Sayo laughed a little at his expression "Sure lets go in now." she smiled softly at him.

Sayo and Koushiro got inside the apartment and slept instantly after the incidents that happened today, of course they had sweet dreams in their sleep. That is when, the rain suddenly poured down and thunder suddenly appeared. But still they still slept soundly after that.

-----------------------------(TBC)------------------------------------

well I think its a little bit short, and im sorry that I haven't updated yesterday....... because a tragic thing has happened. My schoolmate in piano class died because of dengue a serious disease. She was still young and so cute it was tragic for everyone who knew her, and others too........ *cries little anime tears*...


End file.
